


The Weight of Misunderstanding

by IceBlueRose



Series: Don't Know Just Where I'm Going [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam threw his pencil down in disgust. He was never going to get his math homework done, not when he kept remembering the way Kris had fidgeted before revealing that the person he was going on a date with was a guy. Not to mention the look on his face when Adam had stepped back from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Misunderstanding

Adam threw his pencil down in disgust. He was never going to get his math homework done, not when he kept remembering the way Kris had fidgeted before revealing that the person he was going on a date with was a guy. Not to mention the look on his face when Adam had stepped back from him.

Fuck.

He sighed when someone knocked on the front door and briefly considered ignoring it, choosing instead to stare down at his book. The knocking was louder the second time around and Adam figured if he didn’t answer now, they’d just move on to the doorbell and he really didn’t want to hear it right now.

“Coming,” he muttered, pushing back from the table and heading for the door. He didn’t bother to check who it was before he opened it. His eyes widened slightly when he saw who it was.

“Adam Lambert, of all the people I thought would turn out to be a homophobic ass, you were the last one I’d have ever expected,” Katy snapped as she pushed passed him and into the house. Adam was just grateful that he was the only one home. He could just imagine his family’s reaction to Katy’s statement.

“Excuse me?” he asked. Mentally, he slapped himself. Was that really all he had to say? Yeah, real good, Lambert.

“You heard me. I can’t believe you. After all the complaining you did about being labeled gay, you turn out to be just as bad as the rest of them?” She made a frustrated sound that was somewhere between a scream and a groan. “You...you...jerk. You freaking jerky hypocrite.”

“Katy—“

“Was I done talking?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips. “No, so shut up, you creep. You’re supposed to be his friend. This is why Kris hasn’t told anyone he’s gay. Because he’s afraid he’ll lose them and you, you just proved him right.”

“He hasn’t told anyone?” Adam blurted.

Katy glared at him, her face flushed red from anger. “He’s told me obviously. His brother knows too but he hasn’t told his parents yet. No one at school knows either, which reminds me, if he starts getting crap at school all of a sudden, don’t think I won’t know whose fault that is. And if that happens, so help me, I will hunt you down, Adam, and rip you to pieces.”

Shit, how had Adam never realized in all these months just how scary Katy could be?

“Ugh, I’m so mad, I could just slap you. I should slap you, you judgmental—“

Okay, he was stopping this. “Katy!”

“What?” she snapped. “I have every right to insult you for deserting Kris. You became one of his best friends and now you just—“

“But I didn’t,” Adam protested. She paused and he quickly filled the silence. “I didn’t, I swear, okay? I don’t hate him.”

Katy eyed him, clearly not sure if he was telling the truth. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Then why’d you walk away?” she asked.

Adam sighed and leaned back against the wall. He knew he had to tell her, otherwise she’d think he was lying, but he was going to feel extremely stupid while he did it.

He pressed his lips together and then glanced down. “I was mad,” he started, “but not for the reason you think.” He looked up to see her reaction, not sure how to react when she only nodded. “I was mad because I didn’t know. Kris never hinted at it, nothing. And I never even suspected. I actually thought he might have a bit of a thing for you.”

At that, Katy smiled slightly. “Yeah, a lot of people make that mistake.” She tilted her head. “That’s not all, though.”

He shook his head. It was, he decided, a bit freaky how well she could read him. “It’s stupid.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Adam.”

Adam groaned. “I was hurt, okay? He’s become my best friend and I haven’t kept anything from him and then I find out that he’s gay and I don’t care about that but he didn’t tell me, damn it, and that’s just stupid because we’ve only really been friends for a few months so why should he? I mean, shit, the first thing I said to him was that I wasn’t gay, for all I know, he thought he couldn’t tell me.” He slumped down slightly. “See? Stupid.”

Katy sighed. “God, how am I supposed to stay mad at you when you’re already beating yourself up? You ruin all my plans, you know that?”

Adam gave her a small grin. “So, I’m forgiven?”

“No,” she said bluntly. When his grin faded, she turned towards him. “Not until you make things right with Kris. He’s...” She shook her head. “He’s hurting and he’s miserable because he thinks you hate him and I’m pretty sure he’s terrified of what you’re going to say the next time he sees you.”

Adam closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. “I need to talk to him.”

“He’s probably going to say he’s sorry when he sees you. It’s a Kris thing, he’ll just blurt it out.”

His eyes snapped open. “But he doesn’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“He’ll think he does.” Katy smiled. “But then you can give him the best antapology ever and everything will be fine.”

Adam stared at her, eyebrows drawing together. “Is that some sort of sex thing?”

She rolled her eyes. “Ugh, why do I even bother?” She took a step forward and poked him in the chest. “Just do it, Adam. I see Kris smiling again and you’re going to be all forgiven.”

He laughed. “Okay.” He paused and then bit his lip. “How bad is he, Katy?”

She softened. “Pretty bad. Which is why I felt the need to do something.”

Adam nodded, feeling just a bit sick that he’d made Kris miserable when Kris was pretty much the nicest guy he’d ever met. Adam had briefly entertained the idea that he was a robot built to befriend people who were considered the weirdoes of the school so they wouldn’t feel lonely but the fact that he was friends with Katy, who was liked by pretty much everyone, shot that theory to hell.

“I’ll fix it,” he said as she headed towards the door.

She paused and glanced over her shoulder. “You better.”


End file.
